Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite modules including a plurality of substrates within a housing, particularly to, for example, wireless LAN modules.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 describes a circuit module using two mounting-substrates as a composite module. In this circuit module, ribs (projections) are formed on an inner wall of a housing to hold the two mounting-substrates within the housing. The structure of the circuit module is such that recesses are formed in a circumferential edge portion of each of the substrates corresponding to the above projections and the mounting-substrates are locked by the ribs and the areas surrounding the recesses.                Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-181635        